hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis' Shrunken Head
Mavis's Shrunken Head is a character from the 2012 computer animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. She is the shrunken head that is placed on Mavis's door and is voiced by Luenell Campbell. Profile "The one that hangs on Mavis's door acts more like a Greek chorus, however, commenting on Dracula's decisions and actions until he and his guilty conscience finally find a way to shut her up," notes Michelle Raimo Kouyate, President of Production, Sony Pictures Animation. Appearances ''Hotel Transylvania The head is first seen, when Dracula arrives to speak to Mavis. The head greets Dracula, who demands to know if his daughter is awake. The head tells Dracula that Mavis is awake, but asks if he will let Mavis see the world outside the Hotel. Drac impatiently tells the head to do her job. After Mavis returns from seeing a human village (actually a set built by Drac & his zombie staff, with the zombies dressed as villagers to scare Mavis), Drac arrives and the head suspiciously asks Drac why he has been sneaking around. Drac silences the head and enters Mavis' room. Moments later, as Drac closes the door, he lets a huge sigh of relief. The head suspiciously asks Drac what he did, to which Drac replies by saying "What I had to". The head correctly guesses that Drac has done something wrong, but he voices his belief that Mavis would one day thank him. The head remarks "That's what the guy that shrunk my head said!", but Drac silences the head, by shoving a tissue in her mouth. Later on, after Mavis' birthday party ends (because of Johnny leaving the hotel after he is unmasked, Mavis raging at her father and the monsters leaving to check out), Dracula arrives to comfort his heartbroken daughter. The head, who is aware of what has happened greets Drac in an unimpressed tone, even calling him "Count Crock-ula". She continues ranting on, about how glad she is her eyes are stiched shut, but Drac manages to shut her up, by using his powers to stich her mount shut. Hotel Transylvania Social Game Hotel Transylvania (video game) Hotel Transylvania Dash ''Hotel Transylvania 2 At the wedding of Mavis & Johnny, the head is one of Mavis' bridesmaids. She is seen hanging from a clothes hangar, with a pink dress on it. The original script for the film actually specifies she is the maid of honor. During the ceremony, just as Johnny and Mavis are about to kiss, Drac moves the head in between Johnny and Mavis, who both kiss the head. Drac then moves the head away, so that the newlyweds can share a brief kiss. Gallery ''Hotel Transylvania'' hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1199.jpg|"Oh, it's you. Glad you could make it." hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.jpg|(Dracula: "Is she up yet?") "Oh, she's up. She's ready to go." hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.jpg|"And by "go", I mean go. As in, go check the world out!" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1216.jpg|"Whatcha gonna do?" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1218.jpg|"Whatcha gonna say?" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg|"Where you been? Why you sneakin' around?" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2188.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2190.jpg|"Ooh! What did you'' do?" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2193.jpg|(Dracula: "What I had to.") "Mm-hm!" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2200.jpg|(Dracula: "She'll thank me one day.") "Yeah, that's what the guy thank shrunk my head said!" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg|"Oh, here he comes, [[Count Dracula|Count ''Crock-ula]]." hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg|"l'm just glad my eyes are stitched shut..." hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7620.jpg|"...'cause l don't even want to-" hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7622.jpg|The head's mouth is closed up by Drac. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7625.jpg Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Hotel Staff Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2